


kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

by ughallydia



Series: Stydia drabbles based on prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, Kissing, Strangers, about that strangers kiss for the first time video, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughallydia/pseuds/ughallydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia and Stiles are two strangers paired up for the 'First Kiss' video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the tumblr prompt "part of the first kiss video au"
> 
> video is here if you haven't already seen it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A
> 
> hope you like it!

**Kiss Me (like you wanna be loved)**

The first thing Lydia notices about the room is the size. It's far bigger than she expected, with several professional looking cameras and microphones angled towards a large white screen. The spot where the kissing takes place, she guesses.

The whole space looks more like a glitzy movie set than anything else, thankfully. On the way here she'd conjured up some horrific images in her mind's eye of a grotty couch and a bunch of old perverts.

A few people are milling around the room (all sleek and stylish), all oblivious to Lydia's presence. She coughs pointedly and a young man with a beard spins round and smiles at her.

 _Well he's cute_ , she thinks.

Unfortunately, it appears that isn't the stranger she's due to be kissing. Instead he leads her through a door and into another room, small and dull in comparison to the former.

 

Left alone with her thoughts, Lydia begins to wonder exactly  _why_ she'd agreed to do this. Damn Allison and her persuasive ways. They'd just been lounging on Lydia's bed, both on their laptops, when Allison had suddenly spoken.

"Hey Lyd, d'you like kissing?"

Lydia had laughed. "Allison, as much as I do love you, it's entirely platonic. So sorry, I won't be engaging in any hot lesbian make out sessions with you any time soon."

"That's not what I was implying!" Allison exclaimed, looking mortified. "I meant kissing in general - are you a fan?"

Well, Lydia was certainly experienced in that department. The majority of the boys she'd kissed, whilst they may have been lacking in intelligence, definitely weren't falling short on any of the physical aspects.

"I'm reading about this thing. They're filming random strangers kissing for the first time and making it into a short film, a sort of romantic experiment."

Lydia had protested against it but, two days later, here she is. She justifies it to herself by the fact the scientist in her is interested in the experiment, not that she finds the idea of kissing a complete stranger sort of exciting.

 

"Lydia Martin," the man she spoke to earlier says, startling her a little. She keeps her eyes focused on her phone, busy closing Instagram and Twitter.

"Stiles," comes another voice.

Lydia rolls her eyes before she's even looked up. "What the hell is a Stiles?"

But then she sees him.  _Oh._ So _that's_ a Stiles.

Sadly, Lydia doesn't get the chance to properly examine the stranger's face, since the bearded man is ushering them both back into the main room. The lighting makes her squint as she steps onto one of the crosses taped onto the floor in front of the screen. Out of the corner of her eye she spots a red light flashing on the cameras, indicating they're recording.

"Hey, I'm Stiles Stilinski."

Stiles is considerably taller than Lydia (which admittedly isn't hard). His dark hair is messy and Lydia has a bizarre urge to run her hands through it. A constellation of moles are scattered across his face. And there's the smile, which borderlines on a smirk. He has the look which suggests he's just transitioned from awkward and dorky, to a masterpiece.

Lydia thanks any Gods that might exist for pairing her with this boy, out of all the strangers in the world. She also makes a mental note to thank Allison.

"I'm Lydia," she replies then, because she does  _not_ like waiting for what she wants, adds, "Let's kiss."

Stiles nods, stepping forward so that they're mere inches apart. Still too far, Lydia decides, pushing up onto her tiptoes so that her face is level with his.

Then, with no further warning, Stiles presses his lips to hers. Just like that, the bright lights and camera crew and equipment evanesce and all she can focus on is  _him_.

She must have opened her mouth, perhaps in a gasp at the contact, because his tongue is exploring inside of it. Instinctively, she twines her arms around his neck, using his strength to support her suddenly weak legs.

 _Put your hands on my waist_ she wants to tell him, but she's afraid that is she breaks away then it will be over and she'll never get to feel the marvel that is Stiles Stilinski's mouth again.

When, as though reading her mind, his hands move to her waist and hold her tight, Lydia scratches her previous idea that the boys she'd kissed in the past had been good at it. Stiles seems to read her body language; his body works in unison with hers rather than it competition.

Eventually, they pull apart. Stiles looks even more beautiful now, with eyes shining and pale cheeks flushed.

All Lydia can think is that she doesn't want this to be the first and last time she sees him.

Until Stiles utters the best words she's ever heard: "So, do you fancy doing that again some time?"


End file.
